Pokemon Oneshot Lemons
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: Well, you see the title. Are you still here? Good. We can enjoy ourselves. M for obvious reasons. Now with a decently written chapter 7, three years after the rest!
1. Cosplay

_Yeah… I'm a pervert._

_Don't like lemons, Pokemon X Human, don't read._

Disclaimer-This chapter inspired by AGNPH, but Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.

Random Pokemon Lemons  
Why Cosplaying is Dangerous

"Hello?" the girl asked, walking into the Solaceon daycare, calling out.

The lady at the counter looked up at her, and did a double take.

She was wearing a long white dress, her hair green, falling a little across her face, red spikes jutting from her back and in-between her breasts. Her skin was green. In short, she was a practically perfect replica of a Gardevoir. But looking closer you could see that she wasn't. She was a little taller than a normal Gardevoir, by maybe half a foot, and not stick-thin like the psychic pokemon were. She was also wearing a pouch at her side.

"That's a simply amazing costume, miss Natalie." said the receptionist, looking closely, breaking into a smile.

It was just about obvious that the gardevoir was in fact a fifteen year old girl, wearing hair dye, skin paint and a very good costume.

"Thank you!" she said. "It's for a fancy dress party. Me and a friend are both doing the same thing, we're going as pokemon and our pokemon are going as humans! Of course, I need my Rhydon back first."

"Of course! He's been here, almost a day now. 600, that'll cost."

Natalie nodded, reaching into the pouch and bringing out a wad of notes, passing them over.

"Would you like me to go and get him?" the receptionist asked.

Natalie shook her head.  
"No, I'll get him. Thank you!"

She walked through a door next to the desk, walking into a deep, dry forest.

Rhydon was her only pokemon, a gift from her cousin, meant to be a safer pokemon, a Skitty. But the egg had hatched, Natalie had insisted on keeping him and becoming a trainer. She had managed it only with Rhydon, who had turned out to be undersized, a blessing in disguise when he was found to be lighter and faster than most, yet just as strong. His size was very much smaller than most Rhydon, only five feet tall, the same as an average Gardevoir, half a foot shorter than Natalie. She had left him at the daycare while she prepared for the party she was going to.

She was having some trouble finding him again, in fact. In this forest it was hard to see, and easy to trip over. Fortunately there was nothing dangerous here.

She heard a noise behind her. She just had time to turn around and see Rhydon as he pushed her onto the forest floor. She gasped in surprise, his paws holding her hands onto the floor as he lowered her head towards her legs, his still horn tearing through her dress as he pushed it through the material, all the way up to her breasts, revealing an incredible level of detail on the paint, and a black string holding the red horn between her breasts. She was wearing nothing under the dress.

She didn't say anything, not really believing what was happening until she felt Rhydon's rock hard cock push into her cunt. Then she screamed as it entered her, unyielding, its amazing hardness so painful she could barely see. Then the screams changed as it transcended pain and he pushed deeper, as deep as he could go, before pulling out and thrusting in again. The rough, stony surface of his dick pushed her further, almost pushing her over the edge, as she started to moan loudly.

One of his paws came over to caress her breasts, his hard paw touching her nipples, circling it gently as he pushed into her hard and fast. It was too much.

She came.

He carried on, faster and faster and eventually cumming as well, a loud roar.

He pulled away.

Rhydon started to gather himself together, and he noticed that something was wrong. This Gardevoirs hair was falling out of its normal style, into what looked a lot like his trainer Natalie's style. Also, she was a bit tall, and not really thin enough. And that horn looked like fabric.

He realised, giving a keening cry of apology and nudging her gently with his head.

She got up, onto her knees, and looked him in the eyes as he recoiled, apologetic.

She put her mouth over his cock, loving the feel of the hard stony skin in her mouth, running her tongue over every single part of it as Rhydon flinched from surprise and pleasure.

She stopped, sitting backwards and lying down again, her legs spread open.

Rhydon didn't move.

She sat up, looking meaningfully at his cock, and then at her wet cunt, before lying down again.

Rhydon broke into a smile.

* * *

"Hey Natalie." said a boy, dressed as a Rhydon, a Gardevoir dressed as a human, a long hairstyle and a skirt included, accompanying him. "Great costume!"  
"Thanks, yours too." said Natalie. "You have no idea what this costume has been through. I had to sew it up an hour ago…

_End. This is for MY perverted oneshot ideas. However, if you have one you want me to do, ask yourself is it _

_A-original  
B-hot  
C-interesting_

_In which case, tell me everything and I'll write it!_

_Bear in mind it's not pairings i'm writing but situations. Thank you.  
_


	2. Lunatone

_Hello again! Remember, I'm not doing PAIRING submissions. I want hot, sexy and just plain DIFFERENT SCENARIOS. Kay?_

Disclaimer-Oddly enough, this one is also inspired by AGNPH. Oh well. Still don't own pokemon, and I doubt AGNPH do either. It would be epic if they did. :D

Random Pokemon Lemons  
Non-Breeding Pokemon are Lies

Erienne was a pokemon trainer, and a pokephile. She didn't try to hide it. Her friends knew, they thought she was a bit weird, but they didn't really mind. Some people thought she was disgusting, but she didn't give a crap about them. The law had just been changed, so she was absolutely fine. Course, it hadn't stopped her before then.

She had six pokemon, and she had done it with five of them. A male Charizard, a female Gardevoir, a male Lucario, a female Ninetales and a male Arcanine.

Then there was her Lunatone.

She had caught it accidentally, not planning to keep it due to its status as a non breeding pokemon, planning to give it as a birthday present for a friend.

Then an egg appeared by her Gardevoir overnight, that hatched into a Lunatone.

She quickly persuaded her Gardevoir to let her give the baby to her friend with a pack of Rare Candies, and she began working out how the Lunatone did it.

It doesn't even have a cock!

* * *

Erienne was in a forest clearing, with her Lunatone. She was talking to it.

"Look, I know you can do it. Just tell me how." she said, furious.

She'd been trying this repeatedly for days.

"Tone." it said.

She groaned. She had wondered whether to get a translator…

"Just tell me, you're a psychic type!"

"_I don't want to._" it said, telepathically. Oddly, its mouth still moved.

She groaned.

"For the love of Mew, just tell me!"

"_No._"

She screamed in frustration.

"_I'll show you. Undress._"

Erienne blinked. This was new. Then she smiled. Then she undressed.

The Lunatone gave what might be a smile, looking at her naked body and dripping entrance, opening its mouth slightly, and dropping to the ground, rolling so its mouth faced upwards.

"_Walk over to me, and sit on me._" said the Moon pokemon.

Errienne was confused. But she did.

"_No, not like that. Like this._"

It sent a mental image, and she broke into a smile.

She sat on the pokemon, one leg either side of it, her cunt covering the two prongs of its mouth.

She yelped in pain, her back stiffening, and then relaxed, her body almost melting in place as the feeling of the spike inside her hit her.

The Lunatone opened its mouth, the two halves stretching her insides further than they had ever gone.

Her mouth was open too, a wordless exclamation of contrasting feelings, as the stretching tore at her nerves like fiery agony, and the touch of its cold, rocky skin exciting her so much.

Its mouth got smaller, retracting into its body. And then extending outwards, quickly, opening up as well, deeper into her than ever, wider than ever.

She screamed.  
Excruciating pain.  
Unparalleled pleasure.

This kind of thing just didn't happen with humans. _This _was why.

It did it again. Then again, each time deeper, wider, more painful, more wonderful, until she was pushing herself down onto it, her screams changing to moans and groans as the pain faded, but the joy did not.

Then, eventually, he got so deep he could go no further, opened so wide, and liquid shot into her as he came.

So did she.

Their mixed liquids ran down Erienne's legs, down Lunatone's side.

She didn't get up, staying in her place, impaled on his mouth that seemed to also be his cock.

Her face was barely conscious, asleep with bliss.

"_Erienne?_" asked the Lunatone.  
"Yes?" she asked, the movement of his mouth making her choke the words out through another wave of feeling.  
"_If you get an egg from this, please don't give it away._" he asked, deadly serious and seemingly quite worried.  
"I don't think that's possible… but I promise." she said, wondering about whether it could happen.

Lunatone's eyes glowed as he psychically scanned her body.

"_Can I name our daughter?_" he asked with a joking tone.

Erienne's body shook with the pleasure of his moving mouth.

"Of course." she said, delirious with how it felt. "Wait, what?"

Lunatone's laughter rang in her head, and he pushed into her again.

She stopped complaining.

* * *

_Randomest pairing ever. I LOVE it. I'm referencing this in a Plot!Fic sometime. _


	3. Legends

_Well, this one is entirely thanks to Ari. Thank you Ari, thank you. :D  
If this fails, I'd like to point out that the last time I wrote a story in first person was so long ago I can't remember…_

Disclaimer-I don't own Pokemon.  
Warning-VERY PERVY. Also, bad language.

Random Pokemon Lemons  
Legend

"Ok… well, it was like this… It was Dusk, the sun had just set and the moon was shining brightly in the sky. I was in the forest, walking through the ancient, curling trees with one of my pokemon, Lucy here…

(He gestured towards the pokemon next to him, who waved at the large audience of bar-goers)

…and we had just reached a clearing, when she has me stop. It's practically silent in the forest, but this voice rings out, and I can hear it, coming from in the clearing. It's Julia, and her friend Virrya. I don't know if you know Julia; she's a year or so older than me, and she has the same black hair, but halfway down her back, and the same green eyes. I get told that she's hot, but I swear I can't see it at all. But whether she is or not, you can't mix her up. I mean, how many trainers have a Mew named Virrya?

Well, anyway, they were talking. I must've come in at a bad time, they were talking about really random stuff.  
So Julia asks this random question, she says  
'Virrya, I've been wondering. Why's your tail bulbous like that at the end?'

I thought it was a weird question, but whatever.

Virrya smiled, and she gave this little giggle. For some reason, it worried me.

Then she says, in this real seductive voice,  
'I could show you…' and Julia replies by smiling back…

I knew what was gonna happen straight away, but my foot was stuck in this root. Really, it's true!

Well, Julia… she takes off her skirt and… then her panties, and she like, lays back on the ground.

And then Virrya, she…  
No, fuck it, I can't say it.

(Someone in the audience shouts something at him)

Fuck, you're right. I did promise.

Fine. But this NEVER leaves this bar.

Virria slides her tail into Julia's cunt – fuck, I can't believe I just said that – and Julia gives like, this great long moanm and –

What the fuck?! You there, what the hell do you think you're doing with your hand in your trousers? You fucking pervert!

…oh… wait… fuck. That's what I was doing.  
Well, fuck you. You try watching a legendary pokemon have kinky sex with a hot girl and not enjoying it.

Yeah, I called her hot. Fuck you.

Anyway, Virrya's slid her tail like halfway in, and she stops. And then Julia starts moaning again, louder and louder. I don't know what's going on, and then Lucy tells me psychically. Y'see, it turns out that Virrya's tail, the bulbous bit is actually a flower bud. And it opened up into a flower, right inside Julia. And Lucy's telepathic voice is fast, and her face is flushed, she's panting. She can feel every touch both of the girls feel – stop blushing, Lucy! – and that's a lot. Finally, Julia screams out Virrya's name, and Lucy has to clench her teeth to not scream herself. She tells me that the flowers completely open, and fuck!, I can feel how good it feels third hand through the psychic bond.

There's quiet for a minute, then voices again.  
'So, Virrya… is that the best you can do?' asks Julia, her teasing comment kind of ruined by the panting, and Virrya replies  
'Not even close.'

She glows, and she like, changes into this handsome guy, with black hair to his shoulders, and green eyes…

What? Fuck, Lucy… you're right. He did look exactly like me…

(Another voice rings out from the audience)

What? What happened next? Well… actually, that's kinda when I stopped paying attention… 'cause that's about when Lucy psychically removed all our clothes and jumped on me.

Oh, stop blushing.

…yeah. So that's the story. I felt really weird, I mean I only came to terms with the whole pokephilia thing a few years ago… but hey.

I can't complain. mean, if my sister hadn't met a Mew, the chances of me meeting a Latias would be microscopic, y'know? And without Lucy, I dunno what I'd do.

(He kisses the blue eyed, brown haired beauty of a 'pokemon' next to him)

So… yeah. That's the story. I hope you enjoyed it.

If my sister ever finds out about this, me and Lucy will hunt down every single one of you and kill you.

(Everyone laughs, including the speaker)  
(Then he stops suddenly)

No, seriously, my cousin works with the police, I can and will do that.

And I swear. REALLY don't tell her I called her hot, I'll never hear the end of it. If she finds out you'll take weeks to die.

…

Wait.

(He pales)  
(A girl with long black hair halfway down her back and green eyes walks up to him)

…hi, sis… I don't suppose you've gone temporarily deaf?

(She whispers in his ear)

…you heard it all. Fuck. Right.

…

Even the bit where I may have called you hot?

(She whispers again)

Fuck.

(She whispers again)

What? You're kidding, that's messed up!

Well, yeah, but there's only a few of my closest friends!

(She stares at hi, tapping her foot on the ground)

And the other inhabitants of the bar…  
Fine. But it was your idea. This is still messed up. Sicko.

(He turns to the laughing audience, who have guessed what's going on)

I'm not related to her, ok?!

(Someone yells something that sounds suspiciously like 'Then what's the problem?')

Shut the fuck up. I wouldn't sleep with her by choice. Not if she was the last girl on earth!

…

This doesn't count, you're blackmailing me!"

(The girl drags the boy, and the laughing Lucy, out of the bar)

* * *

(The boy and his friend Lucy, the Latias, are sitting at a table. There are two sparkling red drinks in front of them, equally likely to be cherryade or a cranberry vodka, considering what had happened recently)

(Two guys sit down at the table and stare at the boy.)

…why are you staring at me? Fuck off.

(More people come to watch)

Seriously, go the fuck away!

(Everyone in the pub is quiet, looking towards him)

What do you want?

…

You want me to tell you about last night, don't you… fuck…

Fine.

When we got back to our hotel room, Virrya smiled at me, and then put her paws on my and Julia's shoulders.

There was this weird fuzzy feeling, and everything felt wrong.

I looked at Julia, and well… she looked like me!

Then I looked down at myself, and I looked like Julia.

Yeah.

That was weird.

There was a flash, and all of us were naked again. Julia and Lucy went over to the corner.

Virrya slid her tail into me.  
Fuck, that felt good.

No, really good. Like, better than anything else. But then it started pushing at me, opening outwards.

Yeah… I think I screamed then.

Fuck you, it's good!

Yeah… she finished with that…

What? It was me, this is weird enough without details.

Then Julia came over from the corner, having finished whataver she was up to with Lucy.

Then she… well, he… well, me… whatever. She pushed herself into me.

I said that was good earlier with the tail. But fucking hell.

Can't describe how good that was.

(Someone shouts something that sounds oddly like 'inbred faggot')

Fuck it.  
I'm going home to have hot, kinky sex - which by the way has no danger of pregnancy or disease – with two hot legendary pokemon, and my hot as HELL sister. So screw you all.

(He leaves, Lucy following him, laughing uproariously, as the audience applauded furiously and shot glares of disgust at them. It was about fifty-fifty.)

* * *

_Epic._


	4. Tired?

_This one is NOT pokephilia. Yeah, I'm surprised too._

Random Pokemon Lemons

Tired?

Tia was bone weary.  
Stopping the plot of a criminal mastermind can do that.

But she wasn't going to go to sleep yet, no. Her pokemon deserved a bit of a reward.  
Tia had always taken her pokemon to this friend of hers, a girl named Rina who lived in Veilstone City, near the gym. She gave massages, and they always made her pokemon much happier.

So it was with that thought that she had her Gallade, Kai, teleport her and her other pokemon to her friend's house.

* * *

"Oh…you look tired…" said Rina, sympathetically, just as she had almost every time the two had seen each other. It was kind of a running joke between the two girls.

Tia motioned to Kai, but Rina stopped her.

"No, this time I actually mean you… Tia, would you like a massage?" she said, a little shyly.  
"I don't really need one, my pokemon did all the work…" said Tia reluctantly. It must have shown. Rina reached out and took her hand, and pulled her into the back room-the back room she'd never been allowed into before, where the massages take place.

"Um, you need to undress and to lie on top of that. Then you should close your eyes and look down through the hole." said Rina, pointing to a comfortable looking table, with a small hole for the face. Tia nodded, her cheeks warming. Rina blushed, and went into a side room-of which there were two, other than the front room they had come from. She called out.  
"Call for me when you're ready." she said.

Tia undressed, folding her clothes neatly and putting them on the only other furniture in the room, a small bed, before lying on the indicated table. It was comfortable, and she manoeuvred herself into a position where she could easily lie there, before calling out.

Footsteps as Rina entered, and Tia saw bare feet walk closer. A soft weight alighted on her back, just above her ass, acute warmth in the centre of it.

Warm hands began to rub a pleasant liquid into her shoulders, a cooling substance.  
"This gel will soften your skin, and the massage will relax your muscles." came Rina's quiet voice, from just above and behind her. She continued to rub it in, the liquid covering her shoulders, neck, and lower back.

There was a slight wetness just beneath the warmth upon her, growing bigger.

The expert hands moved around her arms, and then gently went to her breasts.  
Tia started.

"Um… this is normal…" stuttered Rina. "Please, don't be alarmed."

Tia relaxed a little, and let her continue. Honestly, she was enjoying the idea a lot.

Rina continued to rub her with the liquid, covering her entire upper body.

The weight lifted for a second, and Rina rubbed the liquid where it had been. Then the weight reappeared on her-along with the warm wetness.

Tia was now convinced she knew what it was.

Rina moved on, massaging her ass, her sides, her legs and feet. Then she carefully went between Tia's legs, rubbing around them carefully.

Still, she touched the edge of Tia's cunt. The trainer gasped, and Rina stopped.  
"Oh, I'm… sorry… really sorry…"  
"Don't stop. Finish… I know you want to." said Tia.

She could almost feel her friend blushing as she rubbed the liquid over her cunt, before returning to properly cover her ass, and then thoroughly lathering her breasts.

A sigh.

"I'm done, Tia…" said Rina, reluctantly, hesitantly. The weight lifted, and there were footsteps, ending up behind her. "You can get up…"

Tia got up, turning to the noise, seeing Rina.  
The massage girl was wearing nothing but a soft black collar that matched her hair, kneeling on the ground, head down.

Tia blinked.  
She'd had her suspicions about what really went on in these massages, but… only one had even come close to this, and not particularly.

"Are we… still friends?" asked Rina timidly, after a long silence.  
"Yes." said Tia softly, moving herself back onto the table, lying down again, but on her back. "I know you want to be more… do you do this with the pokemon?"  
"Y…yes… but I wish it was you, every time…" said Rina, her face downcast.  
"Now it is." said Tia, closing her eyes happily.

A tongue lapped at the edge of Tia's cunt, slipping around the edge, avoiding the centre, eliciting the first of many pleasured sounds. It circled once, and again, and again and again, before finally snaking in, just for an instant, and coming out to circle some more.

Next time it stayed in longer, and the third time it stayed inside, licking inside of her, pushing at her cunt from within.

Tia was starting to lose herself already. This wasn't her first time, but she wasn't an expert, and Rina clearly was.  
The deceptively quiet girl stood, before placing herself upon Tia, rubbing their wet clits together, and now licking forcefully at her breasts.

It was too much. She only took a few seconds of the new treatment, before coming. Her liquid drained onto the table.

There was a happy silence as she basked in the orgasm's glow.

"I think I should have a shower…" said Rina eventually.  
"I'll come too." said Tia with a smile.  
"Then we'll need another one…" said Rina.  
"I was thinking we could use the bed after that." Tia said innocently.  
"Then we'll need a shower and another massage." said Rina.

Tia smiled, and stood up, Rina following her.  
She noticed the liquid had drained from the table, down small grooves leading to holes in the corner. The table was thicker than it should be, and had a handle upon it.

Rina saw Tia staring.  
"Is that what I think it is?" asked Tia.  
"Um…" said Rina. "What do you think it is?"  
"I think you're storing cum." said Tia.  
"…then yes…" she replied.  
"I don't even want to know." said Tia. "Ok, tell me."  
"Um… we find that the best combination of effect and at joyment in my massages is when the gel is a 1:1:1 mix of shower gel, massage oils and…" she faltered.  
"Cum." supplied Tia.  
"Y…yes." said Rina, face downcast again.

"Great. You can add ours in before the next massage." said Tia. "Where's this shower?"

Rina embraced her, and pointed at one of the doors.

* * *

Rina and Tia lay upon the table, liquids draining away for the second time. They'd had a long night.

But it wasn't done yet.  
"_So you finally did it._" came a sophisticated voice from the main room, sounding inside their heads.

It was Ken, the Gallade.  
He didn't wait for a response, but turned straight to Tia.  
"_I'm sure you noticed Rina's propensity for being a sub._" he said. "_Which means you should know how to be a good dom. And the best way to do that is to try being a sub._" he explained. "_But I won't leave Rina out. Both of you, get down here, hands and knees looking at me._"

Rina scrambled to obey, and a bemused Tia followed her.  
"_Tia, suck me. Rina, I'd like you to fetch a toy-I'm sure you have one._"  
Rina blushed even more heavily, and nodded when he showed her a mental image of what he wanted. She turned and went into a side room.

Tia blinked once or twice in disbelief. She then looked at her pokemon's erect member, and began to lick at it. He smiled.

"_More effort. Faster and harder._" he said. She hastened to obey, and Rina returned.  
She clicked another of the soft collars around Tia's neck, and then attached a small link between hers and Rina's. Their collars were now connected by a rope of maybe twenty centimetres length.

"_Rina, put it in and do this._" instructed Ken, with another mental image.

Rina nodded, and pushed one end of a double ended dildo into her cunt.  
"_Onto your knees and turn to Rina._" said Ken to Tia.

She obeyed, and uttered a wordless cry of shock as Rina pushed the dildo into her.  
Ken placed the flats of his blades against each of their asses.  
"_Push outwards, and I'll push you in again._" he instructed. "_And you can both suck me._"

They did, Rina taking his head into her mouth as Tia licked along it. They each withdrew from the dildo, before Ken pushed his blades together, pushing them both deep onto the dildo's again, repeatedly.

Tia came first, a long moan accompanying her liquids splattering the floor. Ken next, his cum spurting down Rina's throat.

"_I assume Rina's been neglecting her own needs, as usual._" sighed Ken. "_Rina, hands and knees looking away from me. Tia, underneath her. Lick at her breasts._"

They obeyed quickly, and Ken pushed himself into Rina's cunt.

It worked quickly. As the two girls laid on the floor, Ken stood. He opened the storage under the table, removing the latest stored cum-that from the two girls just before he came in.

He returned levitating three cups. One full of clear water, and another two that pressed themselves into the girls hands.

"_A toast,_" he said smugly, as the girls saw the creamy liquid he had transferred into them. "_To a long, happy relationship between Tia and Rina._"

They drank.

* * *

…_even I don't know where that last bit came from. Ah well._


	5. Breeding Centre

_Woo for 'inspired by AGNPH' fics. More story than lemon._

Disclaimer-Don't own pokemon, this was inspired by an AGNPH picture. Apologies to my 'little brother', and mah 'sister'. (Don't ask.)

Random Pokemon Lemons  
Breeding Centre

A jet of water skimmed past Sophie's side.  
"What the hell are you doing!?" she shouted.

The rocket grunt in front of her just said.  
"Water Pulse again."

The Blastoise next to him continued shooting blast after blast of water towards her.  
"Enough!" she said, and she began to glow, changing into an Arcanine, and breathing a blast of flames towards the rocket.

A pulse of water shattered it, slamming into her and throwing her backwards.

An ultra ball hit her side.

She just had time to reflect on the value of patience before she went under.

* * *

"Hmm. Well, this one's done." said a man, placing a pokeball on top of a sheet of paper, on a conveyer belt in front of him. He pressed a button, and the belt moved forwards, another ball coming into sight in front of him. He picked it up, turning sideways to a strange framework, placing the ball inside it and pressing the release button.

In a flash of red light, Sophie appeared, naked, her arms attached to the metal framework, unable to move, her body stretched behind her along the frame, her legs spread wide open.

She saw the man behind her, and began to ask for help.  
"Please, you can't-"

He slapped her.  
"Dirty half-breed." he hissed.

He turned again, walking to a desk and lifting up a clipboard. On the front page he began to write, looking at Sophie with malice now and then. He was subvocalising.

"Hmm… age, about seventeen, no special abilities apparently."  
He picked up a needle, stabbing it into her side with unnecessary strength.

She screamed.  
With a glow, she changed into her Arcanine form.

"Arcanine changeling." he murmured, before taking another needle and injecting her once more, and she changed back.

"And then…"

There was a hiss of flame, and a white hot metal brand pushed into Sophie's butt cheek.

She screamed again, in agony.

A pair of letters, an R and a B were branded into her skin, red and angry, agonising.

The man wrote another few words on the sheet, and then placed it on the belt. He pressed the button on the pokeball, and she was sucked into the ball.

He picked it out, putting it on top of the sheet, and then made the belt advance again.  
Another pokeball reached the centre of the belt, and Sophie's vanished into the darkness at the other end of the belt.  
It fell into a tube, and rolled down, finally reaching a long pipe, where it was shuttled for a long distance. It finally came out, sliding into a spherical container seemingly made to fit it. There it opened, issuing forth it's light, allowing Sophie to re-emerge, her body forced through a complex system of mirrors so she was released into a prison.  
In front of her was a metal bar, which her hands were tied to. Between them was the spherical container holding her ball. Under that was the network for the pokeballs, but also another metal bar heading backwards. This went between her breasts, supporting her body until just after her navel, where it split in two, curving around and then attaching to her legs, holding them wide open.

She was attached to this, completely immobile, her legs spread wide open.

She could move her head, but nothing else.

In front of her was a small walkway, empty at the moment, and above that, further up, a larger walkway, glass fronted. In this there were a couple of people, looking down over the place she was.

Where was she?

She looked around, To the left there was just more metal bars, more spherical places for pokeballs. To the right-

There were pokemon, as far as the eye could see. Some of them were with other pokemon, mating. Just next to her was a Milotic, tied around the metal pole, asleep at the moment.

There was a noise to her left, and a light. She looked, and saw someone she recognised.  
It was Alice, another changeling who lived in her town. A Lucario.

"You're taking this very well, I must say." said someone, clearly.

She turned to him, in front of her. It was a man, wearing a Rocket executive outfit.  
"I expect you've worked out by now. This is a breeding centre for pokemon. You are now one of them. You're going to be available as of tomorrow. Enjoy." he said, smiling cruelly.

He walked away.

The raucous noises around her were beginning to die down. Through a small, high window at one end of the building the light was just fading to black, almost fully dark already.

To her left there were now quite a few people, maybe seven. At least three of them were changelings, but she only recognised Alice.

Alice was crying into the metal, sobs racking her frame.

It was almost quiet. Gone were the screams of giddy pleasures of the flesh.

The light was gone now, and there was no-one in the room.

There were a series of flashes coming down from the far right, and she saw the pokemon beginning to vanish.  
It reached her, and the pokeball dragged her in.

Blessed silence.

* * *

Light exploded into Sophie's vision as she reformed on the metal frame.  
There were people walking up and down the walkway just in front of them, feeding the pokemon, with what looked like basic pokefood.

One of them arrived at her, and waved the bowl under her mouth.

She was hungry. Hungry enough to eat pokefood.  
Reluctantly, she opened her mouth, and the woman began to feed her the food.

Sophie finished it quickly, and opened her mouth to ask her to help.  
She expected it.

"Not a chance." she said pleasantly. "You're where I want to be, you're going to stay there and enjoy it."

She left to find someone else, leaving a horrified Sophie to realise what she meant.

* * *

They were long days at the Breeding centre. Long periods of nervous listening to the sex all around her, interspersed by short periods of being chosen herself.

For instance, the first time, someone on the high walkway pointed at her. She didn't see this, but she definitely noticed when someone came to the low walkway, and released a pokeball to behind her.

She didn't see what it was.  
She just felt its cock push into her cunt, and she screamed.

Of course, it didn't care, and just continued to push hard and fast, only stopping when it came deep inside her.

Horror struck her. As a Pokeblood, she could get pregnant from pokemon.  
Of course, that was the point of this place, she realised.  
She was going to have sex until she was pregnant. Then again. And again. And again…

And she had no way out.

* * *

Many years passed, in which time Sophie almost got used to this life. Even enjoyed parts of it-Not that she'd admit it. She wanted her freedom more than anything.

Three years, and four babies, that she never saw again.

If she'd ever had time to think, she would probably have become deeply depressed about it, but the 'lifestyle' didn't give her time.

But on this particular day, something different was definitely happening.

A girl had been walking past her, with the Rocket executive from earlier. The girl had appeared in the staff, maybe a year ago. She was brown haired and brown eyed, and truly beautiful. Possibly fifteen or so. She was wearing a rocket outfit-a very tight one, with lots of bare skin.

"Well, there was a reason I wanted us to take a stroll." she said as she reached the edge of Sophie's hearing. It was late at night, after the customers had gone.  
"I have a… contact within the organisation who is actually a Pokeblood." she said.

"A Pokeblood?" asked the executive. "Why are you telling us this?"  
"She wants to spend part of her time in the breeding centre. She asked me to act as an intermediary so you didn't just catch her. We wrote out a contract." said the girl.  
"Ravenna, why is she doing this?" asked the rocket. So her name was Ravenna…  
"Well, she knows that I can kill you all if you break the contract." said Ravenna pleasantly, her hand moving to one of the swords on her belt.

The Rocket held up his hands placatingly. They had stopped just near Sophie, in front of the girl.  
Oh, the girl. Two years ago, the girl who had fed Sophie on her first time had vanished. A few weeks later, the Milotic next to her had vanished, and the girl, with an ecstatic expression, and a brand just above her breast, had taken the pokemon's place.

"Well, let's see it." said the executive.

Ravenna handed him a sheath of paper, and he read through it.  
Silence as he did. It seemed everyone was listening in.

"She wants Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday's off, as well as holidays." said the executive. "And she'll be our legal property on the other days. Any children are ours only if born on our days."  
"Correct." nodded Ravenna.

The executive nodded.  
"There's no signature." he pointed out.  
"When you sign it, I'll get her to." said Ravenna. "Not letting you check that for her name."

"Thought of everything." smiled the executive. He took a pen from his pocket, and signed the bottom of the final page, before giving them back.

Ravenna signed underneath it, and gave it back.  
"Well, I got her to sign it." she grinned. "It's a Wednesday, isn't it?"

She flashed, becoming a Mightyena, then again, becoming a Typhlosion, then a Gardevoir. Then she changed back to her human form-now naked.

She smiled, and handed him a Cherish ball.  
"Ravenna Lorn, you sure are clever." he said, before tapping it against her forehead.  
She vanished in a cloud of smoke.

_Some people… choose this…_ thought Sophie. Maybe she wasn't so strange…

* * *

Another year passed before anything of import happened. But this truly trumped everything.  
Two figures arrived in the upper walkway, friendly to begin with. But as soon as they saw what they were looking for, one of them drew a pair of katanas and slew everyone in her way, before breaking the glass and leaping down, followed by the other.

She had long brown hair, and red eyes. The other was a man, with brown eyes, and black hair.

They stopped just next to Sophie, giving her a single glance.  
They were looking at the person next to her.  
It was the girl, Ravenna, and she was glaring back at them, deeply wishing she currently wasn't tied up.

"What the hell are you doing?" screamed the woman.  
"Enjoying myself." the girl snarled back.  
"I don't give a fuck about the sex, Ravenna, you know that. This is Team fucking Rocket!" shouted the woman.  
"Well, **mum**, I can make my own choices." said the girl scathingly.  
"Oh, like selling your children?" shouted the woman.  
"I… I've been taking pills secretly." said Ravenna, looking down.

The woman looked slightly calmer.  
"I still don't believe you. Why did you do this? Just to spite your family?"

"I thought so. At least come up with a good reason." said the woman. "Look around you. Half of these people have been kidnapped. Look at that girl," she said, pointing at Sophie. "How did you get here?"

Sophie was startled. She almost recognised the woman…  
"I was kidnapped." she said.  
"There you go." said the woman. "For the love of Mew, Think, Ravenna. I love you. If you're going to completely oppose everything I now stand for, please, do it because that's how you feel. Not to annoy me."

She took the hand of her quiet friend, who just gave a quiet, pleading stare to the girl, who looked away. Then they left.  
"This isn't over." said the woman. "I'll end this place."

It was true, it wasn't over. Just the next day, police raided the place. They freed over half of its people. But it wasn't the woman who had done it. It was the girl, eyes downcast.

* * *

Sophie found the next day that she was bored. Normal life didn't interest her anymore…  
So when she found out the centre was coming back, legally, she went there.

The next day, she was back down there, the frames now optional, the life improved in every way by the centre's new owner-one Ravenna Lorn.

It struck her suddenly when she saw that name. That meant… the woman had to be Ellen Lorn. One of the most controversial names in Johto.

What a tangled life she led. Trapped for years in something she thought she hated, meeting celebrities unknowingly, then realising when it ended that you enjoyed the trap.

Oh, what a tangled web we weave.

* * *

_Wolfie, I am so, so sorry. At least it ends happily… (Feels really bad, hugs, and Ellen too)_

_Oh, and I don't own the web weaving line._


	6. Love Like Poison

_Well, hello. This is thanks to Kate and to a FRLG LP she reads. XD_

Love Like Poison

Cassie shivered badly in the cave. This was not going as planned, not at all.

Cassie had long brown hair, brown eyes, a blue t-shirt and a short red skirt.  
Definitely not enough clothing for the Seafoam islands, but she thought it'd just be in, catch Articuno, out…  
She was sitting on the cold rock floor, holding her legs close to her body. There was a blizzard outside-and her flyer hated ice.

"Sev…" said her pokemon mournfully from beside her.  
He was Apophis, a Seviper.  
He was desperate to do something to help, anything!

You could almost see a lightbulb appear above his head.

Gently, he wrapped himself around Cassie, squeezing her slightly, his coils all but encasing her curled up body.

She smiled.  
"Th…thank you…" she managed to say.

Apophis hissed in admonishment, clearly asking her to save her energy.  
There was quiet in the small cave, apart from the noise made by her shivering.

Apophis have a worried hiss, and slipped off of her, leaving briefly.  
She stared at him quizzically when he returned, clutching a pile of damp wood in his tail.

He laid it down next to her.  
Opening his mouth, he spat a ball of fire at it, setting it alight.  
She understood, at last, and smiled.  
"Good use of a TM, right?" she murmured.  
He hissed again, and curled around her once more.

She was starting to get better, but… not enough.  
She was still shivering.

Apophis was still worried.

He'd made enough heat to stop her temperature from dropping. But to be safe he needed to give it a large boost so it stayed high instead of low.

There was only one thing left to do, something that made a huge amount of body heat.  
He stared straight into her eyes, feeling guilty already, giving her a pleading look.

She didn't understand.

He stretched out his head to find her bag, searching within it for a pouch he knew contained a large crop of Pecha berries, and bringing it out to give to her.

He nudged her, until, looking at him quizzically, she ate them.  
Then, he used Attract.

There was no resistance from the girl as he slipped the back half of his tail into her clothes, carefully keeping the blade from touching her, but allowing his cock to slide into her.  
She moaned.

He closed his eyes.  
"_I hope she'll forgive me…_"

He thrust viciously, breaking her hymen and going deep into her. She screamed with mixed emotion, and he gave a hiss of pleasure himself, forgetting for a moment why he was doing this, before it came back.

But he had to continue.

It wasn't just because it was necessary. He'd loved her, ever since the day she'd caught him, long ago. Her eyes sparkled, her hair shone, her face a wonder, her body a delight, curving like that of a snake.

He hadn't really tried to stop her catching him, that first pokeball 'getting lucky'.

He had been ecstatic to find she was a wonderful person, funny, friendly, optimistic, with a slight streak of perversion.

But he would never have moved first, if it hadn't been necessary.

She was screaming her pleasure aloud, forgetting everything around them, as Apophis moved faster and faster.

Unconsciously, he was scraping his tail blade along the ground next to them, blunting its edge.

The fabric of her panties broke from the end of his tail moving around, and he winced. She was going to be cold… and she didn't have any spares, either.

He came with another hiss, prolonged, and pulled out without thinking, sliding his tail along her body, bringing his tail blade-now utterly blunted-to her entrance.

He froze for a moment.  
"_I might as well enjoy myself._" he though sadly. "_She's already going to hate me._"

He didn't think to just look at her face, where the expression of rapture caused by Attract had gone-and a new expression, all but the same, had reappeared.

He slid the blade in, its all but frozen width stretching at her, making her yelp and howl with pain, and pleasure.

Seviper made a low hiss, the nerves of the blade alight with fire from her warm skin, sliding deep into her.

The venom on the blade was getting to her.  
Countered by the pecha berries, its danger was utterly negated. The burning pain of the poison was not present.

But the cool, tingling sensation that spread through her veins, making every nerve in her body dance with ecstasy, the opposite sensation, normally blocked by pain, yes, that was there.

She came, overwhelmed by the wonderful 'toxin', the cold edge of the blade, and the simple pleasure of Apophis' cock.

The Seviper sighed as he slipped his blade out, and wrapped himself tighter around her, encasing her body completely, save for her head, his eyes shining on her shoulder.

He sadly went to sleep, for what he was sure would be his last night with his love.

* * *

"Aphophis?"

The Seviper opened his eyes.  
Cassie was already awake, still sitting happily inside his coils. She was warm, and the blizzard had died out.  
He'd done it, at least…

"You saved my life… and to do it you…" said Cassie slowly.  
"I'm sorry…" said Apophis sadly, hissing. She couldn't understand his words, but she got it by the way his head lowered.  
"Silly boy…" she murmured. "Why do you think I bought you with me, when I have a fire type? Why do I have you curl around me at night, rather than use a bed? When I do use one, why do I bring you to lie in the bed with me, so I can sleep soundly? I love you, silly snake…"

Apophis didn't register the words quickly enough.

By the time he managed to look up, Cassie's lips had already reached his mouth to kiss him.

"Say, Apophis…" she said slowly when they broke apart for air. "I'm a little cold…"  
Apophis looked worried.  
"Especially around my… you know…" she grinned.

Then he understood.  
Seeing his expression, she laughed.  
"And we've got the rest of the islands to explore later…"

* * *

_Kate, thank you very much. XD_


	7. The Goddess

_Well, hello. It's been a long time. I'm a girl now, if people missed that. I haven't written much recently, and I haven't written porn in three, four years. God willing, this will start both those things off again. This is largely based on a picture. I'll give a way to find the picture at the end.  
_

Random Pokemon Lemons

Goddess

The small village of Cumalea, deep in the western mountains, had been prosperous for many years. Protected from bandits, dangerous wild pokemon, small difficulties smoothed away, and lives made just a little bit easier. 'Such a wonderful period of good fortune can't be natural', many had argue, and the inhabitants of the town would cheerfully agree with them.

Their blessings stem from the Goddess on the mountain, they will explain. Their protector, their patron, their most beloved saint.

Most outsiders believed she was probably a pokemon, an old psychic type. The villagers insisted she was nothing less than a deity.

But one morning, a young girl, precocious, and old enough to ignore everything she was told, started to climb the mountain, to seek out their patron. The girl in question was named Katie, and she was tall, with long brown hair, a lithe figure, slightly above-average breasts, and green eyes that tended to say nothing more than 'Oh yeah?'

Today, Katie wore a short black skirt, compromising between the realities of climbing and her dislike for pants, and a plain, serviceable top. After all, she wasn't going on a date here.

She climbed halfway up the mountain when it stopped being diagonal, beginning to level out a little.

Relieved, Katie took a break, looking around.

The view was amazing. Green and blue, stretching out into the horizon, bordered with peaks that towered far higher than her own. Barely a few miles below stood her home town, a few dozen buildings that glittered in the afternoon light.

She reached into the bag on her side, and took a drink of water. Quietly, she contemplated dipping into her emergency chocolate supplies. After all, they were all she had after she'd finished lunch, so she really ought not to…

Five minutes later, Katie was walking along the rough path, chewing thoughtfully on the remains of a bar of chocolate. To tell the truth, she wasn't really expecting to find anything up here, apart from endless amounts of grey stone and hardy shrubs. The occasional mountain pokemon, some birds, and a little snatch of red brick hidden around a corner.

No, she was in this for the journey, really. It was probably only luck that had given the town such tremendous fortune recently, and…

Katie stopped walking.

Brick? Red brick? There was a quarry in the mountains, but it was lower than this. What was brick doing up here?

She took several steps backwards.

There it was, just around a couple of corners. She could make it, with a little care…

She started to run, but came to a quick stop when the floor threatened to run out. She saw a series of ledges in front of her, and she was pretty sure she'd be fine jumping one to the next. Of course, if she made a wrong step, she'd fall several hundred feet to the jagged rocks below. But where was the fun without a little risk?

Katie grinned, and the chocolate wrapper went back to her bag. Several steps back, a short run forwards, and jump!

Across. With her hands a little sore from slamming into the rock face, but otherwise the no worse for wear. Wringing her hands a little, she looked back. It looked smaller from the safe side, although a five-mile drop can have that effect.

The next couple of gaps were dealt with just as easily, although she would swear she felt a pebble dislodge and fall on the last one. Regardless, she'd made it, and the ledge became a path again, leading quite directly to… a cottage.

She was pretty sure there was no cottage here. No-one lived in the mountain. No-one came here, even. That was part of the reason she had, just to stick it to the sleepy little village she lived in.

But it was clearly there. Red brick, a single story, a pair of large windows, complete with curtains. A pretty door in sapphire blue, and a chimney sitting on one side of a blue shale roof. A chimney spewing an idyllic column of smoke high into the sky.

A trainer? Katie mused, approaching the door warily. Powerful pokemon could certainly explain the minor advantages of the town. Maybe a legendary had taken residence? Maybe it was one of the heroes, the couple that had saved the entire region from Plasma some years ago?

Maybe it was both and she'd walk in on them doing it.

Okay, it wasn't likely, she admitted it. But it was possible, and with that mildly scandalous thought, she knocked on the door, opening her mouth to speak.  
"Hell..o?" she called, as the door swung open under her touch. Inside were a couple of rooms. To the left was the fireplace, in which burned a cheerful flame, and a group of comfortable chairs and sofas, around a small table, upon which sat a small glass sphere. To the right was a desk and a chair, and several well-stocked bookcases. A clear walkway led to a second pair of rooms, a clean kitchen on the right, and then a small bedroom on the left. The latter was the only part of the house not open plan, and the door was half open. Katie saw a small bed, well made, soft and white, and a bedside table. A lamp sat on it, and beside that two halves of a pokeball.

Katie had a sudden dash of guilt. The house was open, but something about that room felt private. She reached over, and shut the door.

Looking away, she saw another door, this one wide open. It led outside, and Katie found herself in an elaborate garden. Flowers, berries, vegetables… that was a water purifier, connected to the roof drainage, if she wasn't mistaken. And those looked like solar panels…

Whoever lived here, they really liked their gardening. As far as Katie could tell, she had pretty much everything she needed here.

But this wasn't all. She was on a small, gravel path that moved through the garden and beyond.

Somehow, Katie had the feeling she ought to follow it.

It took her through the garden and out the other side, through a small area of rocks, and it began to slowly go upwards. After a bare few minutes, Katie realised she wasn't walking on gravel, but on a path of stone. Something had built this, and she really doubted it was a lone hermit. There were always rumours about ancient civilisations in the mountains, and this looked like proof…

Her breath caught in her chest. Maybe the goddess belonged to it?  
She broke into a run, and the path soon ended. The stones rose a little, a brief staircase, and then a wide circle of stones, interlaced in a beautiful, erratic pattern of grey and white stone. In the very centre was an obelisk, piercing the sky. And on the other side was… something. Someone. Something.

Katie took a tentative step closer, staring at the still figure. She heard her shoe click against the stone, and then nothing but the sound of two people breathing quietly.

The figure was… green. Maybe three feet? It looked… wet. Like liquid. A little… a little like a Reuniclus, but a little large.

"I saw you were coming."

The words are murmured, but Katie hears them clearly. The figure stands and turns, and Katie takes a step backwards in shock.

The figure is human, female, and naked. She's thin, very short, with smallish breasts. Her bare feet are together, toes pointed down half a metre from the ground. Her hair is just below her shoulders, a gentle blue, with a slight wave at the ends. She has brown eyes, the colour of hot chocolate. Her expression is hard to read, but she seems to be holding back her fear. Her arms are raised ever so slightly from her sides, palms flat. And Katie's first impression wasn't wrong; for the girl looks like a Reuniclus. A bubble of odd green gel surrounds the girl, a smaller bubble at the bottom encompassing her downturned feet. The gel is largely see-through, although it clouds over just a little to cover the tiniest amount of the girl's flesh. Like the pokemon, two long protrusions of gel extend, roughly the same pose as her true arms, and several spherical stones inside, four large fingers of it at the ends.

The girl is a pokemorph.

Katie, of course, knows exactly what this meant. Pokemorphs are not welcome in Unova. In contrast to the five regions, who legislated to protect them whenever they could, Unovan policy said that any pokeblood was to be treated no better than a pokemon.

Sadly, the reality is worse still. The incidents with Team Plasma gave Unova a healthy respect for pokemon treatment, and the region treats them very well, but pokemorphs are almost universally reviled as abominations.

And here she finds one on her mountain. Katie has no doubt that she is the so-called Goddess.  
"You…" she begind, not sure what she plans on saying.  
"I am a morph." she says quietly. Her voice is soft, gentle, and a touch of fear runs through it. "I'm not going to hurt you. I've been helping the town since I came here, and all I want is to be left alone."

Katie expects the last bit to be forceful, but it's not. All she hears is fear, and she suddenly isn't scared anymore. She'd never really agreed with the region's dislike, but nobody listens to a seventeen year old's political opinion. And it wasn't like she'd protested. Like everyone else who it didn't affect, she'd just let it happen.

Well, she won't do it here. For a moment, she feels really good about herself, before realising that this amounts to nothing more than 'I won't turn someone in for no good reason when protecting them is no risk at all.'  
Worded like that, it isn't so impressive, and there is a little shame in her voice as she speaks.  
"I won't hurt you either. I… um. Thank you for everything you've done for us, I just wanted to find out what you were. Um. I. I won't tell anyone about you."

The other girl lets go a long breath, and her expression finally stops being neutral. It gives way to relief, etched onto a face that is far too used to fear.  
"Thank you. So much, thank you." she murmurs, and she means it. Katie feels terrible; accepting thanks for promising to do nothing seems wrong, and she has so little with her to offer.  
"I. Um. Would you like…" desperate and stretching, she reaches into her bag, pulling out one of her last chocolates. "…some chocolate? I have enough to share, and um… I imagine you can't make that on your own, so…" she trails off, starting to think she sounds entirely dumb.

The other girl blinks, and then manages a very uneasy smile.  
"That… I… that would be lovely…" she says. With an awkward smile, Katie holds it out, and the girl's hand rises. Both her real hand and the gel hand rise up, in sync. It's the latter that takes the chocolate. Katie barely touches the odd substance, but she gets a slight sense of coolness from the green gel.

As she watches, the girl's eyes glow a tiny bit, and the wrapper disintegrates, before she moves her hand to her mouth. The gel hand moves too, and they meet together. She takes a bite with obvious delight, and Katie can't help but smile. As she watches the girl eat, she finds herself wondering what the gel feels like. It looks wet, maybe slimy. It can't be too cold, since the girl is naked…

All too soon, the chocolate is gone. The girl looks much more comfortable now, and there's a little redness in her cheeks. Katie searches for something else to say, and finally settles on the obvious.

"So, um… what's your name?"  
"Name?" blink. "I. Mi… Mariah. My name is Mariah."

Katie decides not to follow up the pause. "That's a lovely name. Mine is Katie. It's… really nice to meet you? You seem nice..?"  
"So do you… I mean, nicer than any other…" she trails off, wincing. Katie winces too.  
"Um. Do you want to go back to… I'm sorry, I looked in your house, the door was open and-"  
"I knew you were going to. It's fine… Yes. It's getting a little cold."  
"Right. Well. I guess I'll lead..?" Katie murmurs, trailing off. Mariah nods, and the athletic girl turns, beginning to walk.  
They don't talk as they walk. They can barely talk when they're looking each other. Instead, they take surreptitious glances at each other.  
While Mariah just seems to be taking in her first sight of a person for who knows how long, Katie is fascinated by the pokemorph's form. She floats along just above the ground, as if suspended in that odd liquid that Katie is so interested in. The path is several minutes, and they finally reach the garden. Katie tries once more to begin a conversation.

"So… did you do all this?  
"What do you mean..?"  
"The garden. The house. The road, even."  
"The road and the obelisk were here when I got here… and the cottage, too, but I've done the modernising. Most of the garden and such are me too." she answers, quietly.  
"Oh, well. It's all really nice. You must be happy here." says Katie. Even as the words slip out, she realises how stupid they are, but it's already too late. Silence takes over again, before Mariah finally works out a reply.  
"It's better than before. Thank you for the compliment."

Of course, this only raises more questions, dozens of them bubbling to the front of Katie's mind as she opens the back door and walks in. She asks none of them, and as Mariah puts a kettle onto the stove and offers her a mug of tea, she wonders what on earth she's doing.

When you climb a mountain to find a goddess, and you find her, what do you do?  
How about when it needs to stay secret, else she gets imprisoned, tortured, abused, or who knows what else?

"Here's your tea. It's blackcurrant, I hope that's okay. It's my favourite."  
"Oh, I'm sure it's fine." she says, sipping the hot drink, and nodding. "It's delicious. Honest."  
"That's sweet." the girl nods.

The silence that follows is deafening.

Mariah sighs as they start to see the bottom of their mugs.  
"I know what questions you want to ask. I don't need to be psychic to work them out… just ask them. Please." she murmurs, sounding resigned. Katie winces.  
"…sorry. I didn't realise I was so obvious… um. I guess what I want to know is just… how you got here. Why you're here."  
"I…" sigh. "I think the easiest way is just the life story. My mother lived here thirty, forty years ago. She fell in love with her pokemon. Obviously, he was a Reuniclus. There's no law against that, but… there is against me. When I was born, we were split apart. I was raised to be an obedient pokemon. I eventually ended up in the team of a certain trainer named Eric Bloom."  
"I've heard of him! He was the champion a couple of decades back…"  
"Yes. I helped him get there." says Mariah simply.  
Katie just stares in amazement, until the girl continues.  
"He was never cruel. He didn't treat me any worse than the others, but he certainly didn't treat me better. But eventually, he started getting uncomfortable. I think it was starting to hit him that I was as intelligent as he was. Eventually he let me go, and told me to run away from humanity. I came here because I remembered being born here, and I found the cottage in the mountains by chance. I've had a little help from pokemon gathering seeds, and they help me with the weather sometimes. But by and large, I've done everything myself. I started to help the town… I'm not sure why. I wanted something to do. I hoped that one day I could go down to them and tell them… but I know I can't."

The last phrase has a note of finality in it.  
"…how… how long have you been here alone?" Katie says, slowly.  
"At least fifteen years."

Katie isn't quite sure how, but she finds herself hugging the girl. As she does, she realises she went straight into the gel. It's soft, cool, and just a tiny bit damp. It's not at all slimy, but it moves around her and over her perfectly. It's just the tiniest bit squishy, and it's a little hard to move in it. Mariah jumps at the contact, but slowly, ever so slowly, she hugs back.

It's a long hug. Katie has no idea what she's doing, and the morph doesn't seem to want to stop. Katie is beginning to wonder if she should pull away, when she hears a whimper, a quiet sob, and she hugs tighter, starting to spout the endless nothings that everyone automatically knows how to say.  
"I promise, everything will be okay. You're safe, no-one comes up here, and I only barely saw the house anyway. Trust me?"

It doesn't seem to help.

Mariah sobs a little louder, and Katie is utterly lost. Holding her as tightly as she can, her head nestled in the other girl's neck, and a stupid question slips out.  
"What's wrong then?"

And between sobs, she got an answer.  
"You're the first human I've spoken to in over fifteen years. I'd forgotten what it was like to not be alone."  
"I.. oh. Um."

Lost for words, Katie holds her tighter.

"P…please don't go."  
"No. I won't go." she promises.

In truth, it's getting a little late to be climbing anyway, so she can claim it's just good sense that keeps her there. In honesty, she can't bear to leave the girl alone after all that had happened to her. And beyond that… the girl is very, very pretty. A small part of her wondered if she wants /that/ kind of company as well, and the rest quashes the thought in embarrassment. Moments later, her entire mind wonders what it would be like.

Fortunately, the crying girl doesn't notice her blush, and the contact and gentle soothing soon enough get her to a better state of mind. At long last, a relieved Katie draws away from the other girl. Mariah wipes her eyes with her hands, and Katie wonders silently where the tears had gone. Those that aren't in her hair, that is…

But she is distracted from her wondering by a slight dampness. The gel isn't sticky, slimy, or anything like that, but everything she wears, as well as her hair, is… damp.  
"Oh. That's… really unhelpful…" she murmurs. Mariah looks up, questioning, and Katie explains.  
"Oh!" she exclaims. "I'm sorry, I didn't think of it… I… um. I'm not sure what to do about it."  
"Well… the fire's on, so I could just change into something else…" Katie starts, before realising she hasn't brought any other clothes. "Oh. Um. Do you have anything I could..?"

Before she even finishes the sentence, Mariah starts shaking her head.

"N…no, I don't use clothes… but. Um. I could put on some more fire, and you could just st…strip."

She says it with a slight blush.  
"I… but… I can't." Katie stammers, blushing right back in return. "I mean… that wouldn't be… right?"  
"Oh, I'm not sure… I mean, it'd just be fair…" Mariah teases gently, still blushing.

Katie gulps. "I… I don't have an answer to that…"

Mariah giggles. "Well…?"

Katie squeezes her eyes very tightly shut. "Okay, you go and get some more wood. I'll change while you're gone."

Mariah smiles. "Okay."

Katie waits for her to be out of sight before turning from the door and taking off her top, dropping it onto the couch. She frowns, looking down at the slight wetness of the bra, but there's no way she's taking it off. She sighs, and her skirt falls to the ground, before she picks it up, and places it on top of her top. She shivers a little, more from potential embarrassment than cold, and she turns, sits down, and almost jumps right back up again when she sees Mariah in the doorway, holding a pile of sticks in one green, false hand, her other hand pressed to her mouth to hold back her giggles.

Katie, going as red as it's possible to go, says nothing.  
"You look really nice." Mariah says, smiling gently. "Really really nice, and I'm sure you'd look nicer without them on." she adds thoughtlessly. Katie's scarlet cheeks make it pretty obvious she said something a little off, and moments later Mariah is blushing too.  
But, then, at last, something seems to click. Katie connects several dots together, and asks a very obvious question.  
"Are… are you flirting with me?"  
"I. Um. No? I only met you today, that would be… really weird." Mariah nods, distinctly unconvincingly.

As is to be expected, Katie remains sceptical. Not to mention blushy. Mariah crumbles.  
"…yes. I've never flirted before, so I suppose I'm not very good at it..."

Katie's heart melts.  
"Never?"  
"As soon as I was old enough, I had a trainer. I didn't get a chance to interact with people, and his other pokemon weren't the flirty types…"

Katie throws away her doubts, leans into the gel, and kisses Mariah with eyes closed. The other girl starts in shock, just sitting there for several moments, before she relaxes, eyelids droop, and she kisses back.

When the kiss finally breaks, the two are staring into each other's half-open eyes, lips just barely apart.  
"I…" Mariah breathes. "…what now? Do we mate? That's what pokemon would do… well, before now…"  
"Mate?!" Katie goes redder still. "I. Well. We can. I mean, I was never one for waiting… I… wait, have you… with pokemon? Your trainer… oh, wow…" and she's filled with sympathy.  
"Oh, it wasn't too bad. It was kind of fun, only… I would have liked to try the human way too…" blushing.  
"Well… we can wait if you like. Save this for later…" Katie murmurs, looking down, and noticing to her growing arousal and embarrassment that Mariah's gel isn't cloudy anymore, anywhere, and there's a hint of wetness around her slit that would be almost unnoticeable, if it wasn't coupled with a pair of rather hard nipples.  
"I… I think that part I like the other way." Mariah barely breathes the words, her cheeks flush with red. Katie only manages to nod.

Mariah stands up, and Katie's pulled up with her. Her hand is taken by the soft, gentle, pale hand of the morph, and a subtle tug pulls her towards the bedroom.

Katie takes a brief pause from Mariah's rear end to examine the room. It's not large, about half the size of the living room. A small bed lies on one side, messy, with a slightly damp cover and a single pillow. Next to it is the bedside table, with a series of small drawers, and a broken pokeball. A series of wardrobes make up the wall, but the only one which is open is empty.

It looks like a room that hasn't been lived in. Katie resolves right then to help fix that.

She takes another step in, and sees one of the drawers open where it wasn't before. Inside lie a small group of what look like sex toys; a couple of dildoes, and a strapon sitting at the bottom.

Katie giggles softly, and Mariah blushes.  
"So… um… what now?" she asks, sitting on the edge of her bed.  
"I… well." Katie wonders. She sits down, kneeling in front of Mariah. "It starts… like this, maybe."

Reaching forward, shivering as her hand touches the cool, wet gel, and gently touching the girl's breast. Mariah shivers too, and Katie gives a reassuring smile as she begins to gently rub at it.  
The other girl gives a soft squeak of pleasured surprise, and Katie smiles. Her gentle rubbing gets a little more forceful, and she begins to knead the girl's flesh. Mariah yelps in shock and delight, squirming at Katie's touch. Katie is just grinning, moving closer as Mariah moves backwards, and her other hand moves forward to join the first, playing with both her partner's breasts now, rubbing and kneading, gently squeezing the nipple to yelps of pleasure. She rubs and tugs and twists, bringing forth all sorts of delighted sounds from the other girl, before she finally stops.

Katie wears a Cheshire grin, looking up from her kneeling position at the aroused, panting girl, the wet morph. But the grin is wiped off her face.  
"S…so, you strip now, right? I… I want to get to see you."

Katie blushes, oddly enough, but there's no reason to deny it now. Slowly, she pulls away her bra, letting her breasts fall naturally, hard nipples exposed to the chilly air. As Mariah stares, Katie stands up, and pulls her panties down, dropping them to the floor beside her bra.

"You look beautiful." Mariah murmurs, blushing, staring without a mote of shame. Katie blushes, and all but dives back down to her knees, this time, she pushes her entire head into the gel, and the top of her body with it. Her tongue comes out, and it licks tentatively into Mariah's slit.

Mariah yelps in surprise, opening her legs instinctively, allowing Katie a moment to push her tongue inside. She savours the taste as her lover groans in delight, licking again, a little deeper, and again. With each movement, she gets a little closer, a little deeper, until her face is pressed against her newfound partner's crotch, her tongue licking and pushing and pressing at everything it can find. But as soon as Mariah's shaking starts to get erratic, as Katie can work out she's almost there, she draws back. Mariah gives a wordless noise of desire, and Katie giggles. She reaches into the drawer beside her.

She draws out the strapon at the bottom. Long and rigid, with a small bulb on the reverse end, she shivers in delight as she puts it on, fastening it, standing up.  
"I don't want you to be all worn out on the starter." she explains, grinning.  
"Th…that was the starter?" Mariah gasps with wide eyes. Katie only giggles, and steps closer.  
"Cmon, lie down on your back."

Mariah does so, and Katie steps up, shivering as she sits inside the gel, which lies flat against the bed, a tiny, soft film between them and it kneels, legs either side of Mariah's, the strapon pointed down at her.  
"Are you ready..?"  
"I…yes."

Without another word, Katie leans downwards, her entire body engulfed in the slime, kissing Mariah deeply as she thrusts the toy deep into her. she catches a yelp of delight in her mouth, marvelling at it, her tongue toying playfully with the other girl's, her arms wrapping about her as she pulls her hips up, ready to thrust in again. And while it feels to Mariah that it takes an eternity, she does so barely a moment later, and again, again, again and again. Katie groans in delight as the girl beneath her, the girl all around her screams in ecstasy, as her pleasure bounces into her mind and reverberates in the places that sound can't reach. And at last, after an infinity in several minutes, she orgasms, and Katie finally stops, lying on top of her.

"Ohh…" Mariah breathes, and there's not a drop of fear in it. "Mm… you were right…"  
"I… right?" Katie murmurs, curious, and a little tired.

Mariah rolls them onto their side, wrapping her arms around Katie, the gel buoying them up, soft and squishy and just the right warmth.

"I think everything is going to be okay."

_The ending is as corny as a farm. To find the picture that made me fall in love with Reuniclus, go to the website e621. (it's a dot net, if that comes up.) Search for the two tags rankurusu and ranphafranboise. I believe it's the only hit. I hope you had fun. _


End file.
